The Tragedy of Hazama
by Xiphon III
Summary: Oh, woe, for the prophecy come to pass... M for some Violence


The Tragedy of Hazama

ACT I

SCENE I. A desert place.

Thunder and lightning. Enter three Witches

Noel

When shall we three meet again In thunder, lightning, or in rain?

Makoto

When the hurlyburly's done, When the battle's lost and won.

Tsubaki

That will be ere the set of sun.

Noel

Where the place?

Makoto

Upon the heath.

Tsubaki

There to meet with Hazama.

Noel

I come, Graymalkin!

Makoto

Paddock calls.

Tsubaki

Anon.

ALL

Fair is foul, and foul is fair: Hover through the fog and filthy air.

Exeunt

SCENE II. A camp near Forres.

Alarum within. Enter Relius, Nirvana, Carl, LENNOX, with Rachels, meeting a bleeding Sergeant

Relius

What bloody man is that? He can report, As seemeth by his plight, of the revolt The newest state.

Nirvana

This is the sergeant Who like a good and hardy soldier fought 'Gainst my captivity. Hail, brave friend! Say to the king the knowledge of the broil As thou didst leave it.

Sergeant

Doubtful it stood; As two spent swimmers, that do cling together And choke their art. The merciless Macdonwald— Worthy to be a rebel, for to that The multiplying villanies of nature Do swarm upon him—from the western isles Of kerns and gallowglasses is supplied; And fortune, on his damned quarrel smiling, Show'd like a rebel's whore: but all's too weak: For brave Hazama—well he deserves that name— Disdaining fortune, with his brandish'd steel, Which smoked with bloody execution, Like valour's minion carved out his passage Till he faced the slave; Which ne'er shook hands, nor bade farewell to him, Till he unseam'd him from the nave to the chaps, And fix'd his head upon our battlements.

Relius

O valiant cousin! worthy gentleman!

Sergeant

As whence the sun 'gins his reflection Shipwrecking storms and direful thunders break, So from that spring whence comfort seem'd to come Discomfort swells. Mark, king of Scotland, mark: No sooner justice had with valour arm'd Compell'd these skipping kerns to trust their heels, But the Norweyan lord surveying vantage, With furbish'd arms and new supplies of men Began a fresh assault.

Relius

Dismay'd not this Our captains, Hazama and Jin?

Sergeant

Yes; As sparrows eagles, or the hare the lion. If I say sooth, I must report they were As cannons overcharged with double cracks, so they Doubly redoubled strokes upon the foe: Except they meant to bathe in reeking wounds, Or memorise another Golgotha, I cannot tell. But I am faint, my gashes cry for help.

Relius

So well thy words become thee as thy wounds; They smack of honour both. Go get him surgeons.

Exit Sergeant, attended

Who comes here?

Enter Relius

Nirvana

The worthy thane of Relius.

LENNOX

What a haste looks through his eyes! So should he look That seems to speak things strange.

Relius

God save the king!

Relius

Whence camest thou, worthy thane?

Relius

From Fife, great king; Where the Norweyan banners flout the sky And fan our people cold. Norway himself, With terrible numbers, Assisted by that most disloyal traitor The thane of Cawdor, began a dismal conflict; Till that Bellona's bridegroom, lapp'd in proof, Confronted him with self-comparisons, Point against point rebellious, arm 'gainst arm. Curbing his lavish spirit: and, to conclude, The victory fell on us.

Relius

Great happiness!

Relius

That now Sweno, the Norways' king, craves composition: Nor would we deign him burial of his men Till he disbursed at Saint Colme's inch Ten thousand dollars to our general use.

Relius

No more that thane of Cawdor shall deceive Our bosom interest: go pronounce his present death, And with his former title greet Hazama.

Relius

I'll see it done.

Relius

What he hath lost noble Hazama hath won.

Exeunt

SCENE III. A heath near Forres.

Thunder. Enter the three Witches

Noel

Where hast thou been, sister?

Makoto

Killing swine.

Tsubaki

Sister, where thou?

Noel

A sailor's wife had chestnuts in her lap, And munch'd, and munch'd, and munch'd:— 'Give me, ' quoth I: 'Aroint thee, witch!' the rump-fed ronyon cries. Her husband's to Aleppo gone, master o' the Tiger: But in a sieve I'll thither sail, And, like a rat without a tail, I'll do, I'll do, and I'll do.

Makoto

I'll give thee a wind.

Noel

Thou'rt kind.

Tsubaki

And I another.

Noel

I myself have all the other, And the very ports they blow, All the quarters that they know I' the shipman's card. I will drain him dry as hay: Sleep shall neither night nor day Hang upon his pent-house lid; He shall live a man forbid: Weary se'nnights nine times nine Shall he dwindle, peak and pine: Though his bark cannot be lost, Yet it shall be tempest-tost. Look what I have.

Makoto

Show me, show me.

Noel

Here I have a pilot's thumb, Wreck'd as homeward he did come.

Drum within

Tsubaki

A drum, a drum! Hazama doth come.

ALL

The weird sisters, hand in hand, Posters of the sea and land, Thus do go about, about: Thrice to thine and thrice to mine And thrice again, to make up nine. Peace! the charm's wound up.

Enter Hazama and Jin

Hazama

So foul and fair a day I have not seen.

Jin

How far is't call'd to Forres? What are these So wither'd and so wild in their attire, That look not like the inhabitants o' the earth, And yet are on't? Live you? or are you aught That man may question? You seem to understand me, By each at once her chappy finger laying Upon her skinny lips: you should be women, And yet your beards forbid me to interpret That you are so.

Hazama

Speak, if you can: what are you?

Noel

All hail, Hazama! hail to thee, thane of Glamis!

Makoto

All hail, Hazama, hail to thee, thane of Cawdor!

Tsubaki

All hail, Hazama, thou shalt be king hereafter!

Jin

Good sir, why do you start; and seem to fear Things that do sound so fair? I' the name of truth, Are ye fantastical, or that indeed Which outwardly ye show? My noble partner You greet with present grace and great prediction Of noble having and of royal hope, That he seems rapt withal: to me you speak not. If you can look into the seeds of time, And say which grain will grow and which will not, Speak then to me, who neither beg nor fear Your favours nor your hate.

Noel

Hail!

Makoto

Hail!

Tsubaki

Hail!

Noel

Lesser than Hazama, and greater.

Makoto

Not so happy, yet much happier.

Tsubaki

Thou shalt get kings, though thou be none: So all hail, Hazama and Jin!

Noel

Jin and Hazama, all hail!

Hazama

Stay, you imperfect speakers, tell me more: By Sinel's death I know I am thane of Glamis; But how of Cawdor? the thane of Cawdor lives, A prosperous gentleman; and to be king Stands not within the prospect of belief, No more than to be Cawdor. Say from whence You owe this strange intelligence? or why Upon this blasted heath you stop our way With such prophetic greeting? Speak, I charge you.

Witches vanish

Jin

The earth hath bubbles, as the water has, And these are of them. Whither are they vanish'd?

Hazama

Into the air; and what seem'd corporal melted As breath into the wind. Would they had stay'd!

Jin

Were such things here as we do speak about? Or have we eaten on the insane root That takes the reason prisoner?

Hazama

Your children shall be kings.

Jin

You shall be king.

Hazama

And thane of Cawdor too: went it not so?

Jin

To the selfsame tune and words. Who's here?

Enter Relius and ANGUS

Relius

The king hath happily received, Hazama, The news of thy success; and when he reads Thy personal venture in the rebels' fight, His wonders and his praises do contend Which should be thine or his: silenced with that, In viewing o'er the rest o' the selfsame day, He finds thee in the stout Norweyan ranks, Nothing afeard of what thyself didst make, Strange images of death. As thick as hail Came post with post; and every one did bear Thy praises in his kingdom's great defence, And pour'd them down before him.

ANGUS

We are sent To give thee from our royal master thanks; Only to herald thee into his sight, Not pay thee.

Relius

And, for an earnest of a greater honour, He bade me, from him, call thee thane of Cawdor: In which addition, hail, most worthy thane! For it is thine.

Jin

What, can the devil speak true?

Hazama

The thane of Cawdor lives: why do you dress me In borrow'd robes?

ANGUS

Who was the thane lives yet; But under heavy judgment bears that life Which he deserves to lose. Whether he was combined With those of Norway, or did line the rebel With hidden help and vantage, or that with both He labour'd in his country's wreck, I know not; But treasons capital, confess'd and proved, Have overthrown him.

Hazama

[Aside] Glamis, and thane of Cawdor! The greatest is behind.

To Relius and ANGUS Thanks for your pains.

To Jin Do you not hope your children shall be kings, When those that gave the thane of Cawdor to me Promised no less to them?

Jin

That trusted home Might yet enkindle you unto the crown, Besides the thane of Cawdor. But 'tis strange: And oftentimes, to win us to our harm, The instruments of darkness tell us truths, Win us with honest trifles, to betray's In deepest consequence. Cousins, a word, I pray you.

Hazama

[Aside] Two truths are told, As happy prologues to the swelling act Of the imperial theme.—I thank you, gentlemen.

Aside Cannot be ill, cannot be good: if ill, Why hath it given me earnest of success, Commencing in a truth? I am thane of Cawdor: If good, why do I yield to that suggestion Whose horrid image doth unfix my hair And make my seated heart knock at my ribs, Against the use of nature? Present fears Are less than horrible imaginings: My thought, whose murder yet is but fantastical, Shakes so my single state of man that function Is smother'd in surmise, and nothing is But what is not.

Jin

Look, how our partner's rapt.

Hazama

[Aside] If chance will have me king, why, chance may crown me, Without my stir.

Jin

New horrors come upon him, Like our strange garments, cleave not to their mould But with the aid of use.

Hazama

[Aside] Come what come may, Time and the hour runs through the roughest day.

Jin

Worthy Hazama, we stay upon your leisure.

Hazama

Give me your favour: my dull brain was wrought With things forgotten. Kind gentlemen, your pains Are register'd where every day I turn The leaf to read them. Let us toward the king. Think upon what hath chanced, and, at more time, The interim having weigh'd it, let us speak Our free hearts each to other.

Jin

Very gladly.

Hazama

Till then, enough. Come, friends.

Exeunt

SCENE IV. Forres. The palace.

Flourish. Enter Relius, Nirvana, Carl, LENNOX, and Rachels

Relius

Is execution done on Cawdor? Are not Those in commission yet return'd?

Nirvana

My liege, They are not yet come back. But I have spoke With one that saw him die: who did report That very frankly he confess'd his treasons, Implored your highness' pardon and set forth A deep repentance: nothing in his life Became him like the leaving it; he died As one that had been studied in his death To throw away the dearest thing he owed, As 'twere a careless trifle.

Relius

There's no art To find the mind's construction in the face: He was a gentleman on whom I built An absolute trust.

Enter Hazama, Jin, Relius, and ANGUS O worthiest cousin! The sin of my ingratitude even now Was heavy on me: thou art so far before That swiftest wing of recompense is slow To overtake thee. Would thou hadst less deserved, That the proportion both of thanks and payment Might have been mine! only I have left to say, More is thy due than more than all can pay.

Hazama

The service and the loyalty I owe, In doing it, pays itself. Your highness' part Is to receive our duties; and our duties Are to your throne and state children and servants, Which do but what they should, by doing every thing Safe toward your love and honour.

Relius

Welcome hither: I have begun to plant thee, and will labour To make thee full of growing. Noble Jin, That hast no less deserved, nor must be known No less to have done so, let me enfold thee And hold thee to my heart.

Jin

There if I grow, The harvest is your own.

Relius

My plenteous joys, Wanton in fulness, seek to hide themselves In drops of sorrow. Sons, kinsmen, thanes, And you whose places are the nearest, know We will establish our estate upon Our eldest, Nirvana, whom we name hereafter The Prince of Cumberland; which honour must Not unaccompanied invest him only, But signs of nobleness, like stars, shall shine On all deservers. From hence to Inverness, And bind us further to you.

Hazama

The rest is labour, which is not used for you: I'll be myself the harbinger and make joyful The hearing of my wife with your approach; So humbly take my leave.

Relius

My worthy Cawdor!

Hazama

[Aside] The Prince of Cumberland! that is a step On which I must fall down, or else o'erleap, For in my way it lies. Stars, hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires: The eye wink at the hand; yet let that be, Which the eye fears, when it is done, to see.

Exit

Relius

True, worthy Jin; he is full so valiant, And in his commendations I am fed; It is a banquet to me. Let's after him, Whose care is gone before to bid us welcome: It is a peerless kinsman.

Flourish. Exeunt

SCENE V. Inverness. Hazama's castle.

Enter Litchi, reading a letter

Litchi

'They met me in the day of success: and I have learned by the perfectest report, they have more in them than mortal knowledge. When I burned in desire to question them further, they made themselves air, into which they vanished. Whiles I stood rapt in the wonder of it, came missives from the king, who all-hailed me 'Thane of Cawdor;' by which title, before, these weird sisters saluted me, and referred me to the coming on of time, with 'Hail, king that shalt be!' This have I thought good to deliver thee, my dearest partner of greatness, that thou mightst not lose the dues of rejoicing, by being ignorant of what greatness is promised thee. Lay it to thy heart, and farewell.' Glamis thou art, and Cawdor; and shalt be What thou art promised: yet do I fear thy nature; It is too full o' the milk of human kindness To catch the nearest way: thou wouldst be great; Art not without ambition, but without The illness should attend it: what thou wouldst highly, That wouldst thou holily; wouldst not play false, And yet wouldst wrongly win: thou'ldst have, great Glamis, That which cries 'Thus thou must do, if thou have it; And that which rather thou dost fear to do Than wishest should be undone.' Hie thee hither, That I may pour my spirits in thine ear; And chastise with the valour of my tongue All that impedes thee from the golden round, Which fate and metaphysical aid doth seem To have thee crown'd withal.

Enter a Messenger What is your tidings?

Messenger

The king comes here to-night.

Litchi

Thou'rt mad to say it: Is not thy master with him? who, were't so, Would have inform'd for preparation.

Messenger

So please you, it is true: our thane is coming: One of my fellows had the speed of him, Who, almost dead for breath, had scarcely more Than would make up his message.

Litchi

Give him tending; He brings great news.

Exit Messenger

The raven himself is hoarse That croaks the fatal entrance of Relius Under my battlements. Come, you spirits That tend on mortal thoughts, unsex me here, And fill me from the crown to the toe top-full Of direst cruelty! make thick my blood; Stop up the access and passage to remorse, That no compunctious visitings of nature Shake my fell purpose, nor keep peace between The effect and it! Come to my woman's breasts, And take my milk for gall, you murdering ministers, Wherever in your sightless substances You wait on nature's mischief! Come, thick night, And pall thee in the dunnest smoke of hell, That my keen knife see not the wound it makes, Nor heaven peep through the blanket of the dark, To cry 'Hold, hold!'

Enter Hazama

Great Glamis! worthy Cawdor! Greater than both, by the all-hail hereafter! Thy letters have transported me beyond This ignorant present, and I feel now The future in the instant.

Hazama

My dearest love, Relius comes here to-night.

Litchi

And when goes hence?

Hazama

To-morrow, as he purposes.

Litchi

O, never Shall sun that morrow see! Your face, my thane, is as a book where men May read strange matters. To beguile the time, Look like the time; bear welcome in your eye, Your hand, your tongue: look like the innocent flower, But be the serpent under't. He that's coming Must be provided for: and you shall put This night's great business into my dispatch; Which shall to all our nights and days to come Give solely sovereign sway and masterdom.

Hazama

We will speak further.

Litchi

Only look up clear; To alter favour ever is to fear: Leave all the rest to me.

Exeunt

SCENE VI. Before Hazama's castle.

Hautboys and torches. Enter Relius, Nirvana, Carl, Jin, LENNOX, Bang Shishigami, Relius, ANGUS, and Rachels

Relius

This castle hath a pleasant seat; the air Nimbly and sweetly recommends itself Unto our gentle senses.

Jin

This guest of summer, The temple-haunting martlet, does approve, By his loved mansionry, that the heaven's breath Smells wooingly here: no jutty, frieze, Buttress, nor coign of vantage, but this bird Hath made his pendent bed and procreant cradle: Where they most breed and haunt, I have observed, The air is delicate.

Enter Litchi

Relius

See, see, our honour'd hostess! The love that follows us sometime is our trouble, Which still we thank as love. Herein I teach you How you shall bid God 'ild us for your pains, And thank us for your trouble.

Litchi

All our service In every point twice done and then done double Were poor and single business to contend Against those honours deep and broad wherewith Your majesty loads our house: for those of old, And the late dignities heap'd up to them, We rest your hermits.

Relius

Where's the thane of Cawdor? We coursed him at the heels, and had a purpose To be his purveyor: but he rides well; And his great love, sharp as his spur, hath holp him To his home before us. Fair and noble hostess, We are your guest to-night.

Litchi

Your servants ever Have theirs, themselves and what is theirs, in compt, To make their audit at your highness' pleasure, Still to return your own.

Relius

Give me your hand; Conduct me to mine host: we love him highly, And shall continue our graces towards him. By your leave, hostess.

Exeunt

SCENE VII. Hazama's castle.

Hautboys and torches. Enter a Sewer, and divers Servants with dishes and service, and pass over the stage. Then enter Hazama

Hazama

If it were done when 'tis done, then 'twere well It were done quickly: if the assassination Could trammel up the consequence, and catch With his surcease success; that but this blow Might be the be-all and the end-all here, But here, upon this bank and shoal of time, We'ld jump the life to come. But in these cases We still have judgment here; that we but teach Bloody instructions, which, being taught, return To plague the inventor: this even-handed justice Commends the ingredients of our poison'd chalice To our own lips. He's here in double trust; First, as I am his kinsman and his subject, Strong both against the deed; then, as his host, Who should against his murderer shut the door, Not bear the knife myself. Besides, this Relius Hath borne his faculties so meek, hath been So clear in his great office, that his virtues Will plead like angels, trumpet-tongued, against The deep damnation of his taking-off; And pity, like a naked new-born babe, Striding the blast, or heaven's cherubim, horsed Upon the sightless couriers of the air, Shall blow the horrid deed in every eye, That tears shall drown the wind. I have no spur To prick the sides of my intent, but only Vaulting ambition, which o'erleaps itself And falls on the other.

Enter Litchi How now! what news?

Litchi

He has almost supp'd: why have you left the chamber?

Hazama

Hath he ask'd for me?

Litchi

Know you not he has?

Hazama

We will proceed no further in this business: He hath honour'd me of late; and I have bought Golden opinions from all sorts of people, Which would be worn now in their newest gloss, Not cast aside so soon.

Litchi

Was the hope drunk Wherein you dress'd yourself? hath it slept since? And wakes it now, to look so green and pale At what it did so freely? From this time Such I account thy love. Art thou afeard To be the same in thine own act and valour As thou art in desire? Wouldst thou have that Which thou esteem'st the ornament of life, And live a coward in thine own esteem, Letting 'I dare not' wait upon 'I would, ' Like the poor cat i' the adage?

Hazama

Prithee, peace: I dare do all that may become a man; Who dares do more is none.

Litchi

What beast was't, then, That made you break this enterprise to me? When you durst do it, then you were a man; And, to be more than what you were, you would Be so much more the man. Nor time nor place Did then adhere, and yet you would make both: They have made themselves, and that their fitness now Does unmake you. I have given suck, and know How tender 'tis to love the babe that milks me: I would, while it was smiling in my face, Have pluck'd my nipple from his boneless gums, And dash'd the brains out, had I so sworn as you Have done to this.

Hazama

If we should fail?

Litchi

We fail! But screw your courage to the sticking-place, And we'll not fail. When Relius is asleep— Whereto the rather shall his day's hard journey Soundly invite him—his two chamberlains Will I with wine and wassail so convince That memory, the warder of the brain, Shall be a fume, and the receipt of reason A limbeck only: when in swinish sleep Their drenched natures lie as in a death, What cannot you and I perform upon The unguarded Relius? what not put upon His spongy officers, who shall bear the guilt Of our great quell?

Hazama

Bring forth men-children only; For thy undaunted mettle should compose Nothing but males. Will it not be received, When we have mark'd with blood those sleepy two Of his own chamber and used their very daggers, That they have done't?

Litchi

Who dares receive it other, As we shall make our griefs and clamour roar Upon his death?

Hazama

I am settled, and bend up Each corporal agent to this terrible feat. Away, and mock the time with fairest show: False face must hide what the false heart doth know.

Exeunt

ACT II SCENE I. Court of Hazama's castle.

Enter Jin, and Tao bearing a torch before him

Jin

How goes the night, boy?

Tao

The moon is down; I have not heard the clock.

Jin

And she goes down at twelve.

Tao

I take't, 'tis later, sir.

Jin

Hold, take my sword. There's husbandry in heaven; Their candles are all out. Take thee that too. A heavy summons lies like lead upon me, And yet I would not sleep: merciful powers, Restrain in me the cursed thoughts that nature Gives way to in repose!

Enter Hazama, and a Servant with a torch Give me my sword. Who's there?

Hazama

A friend.

Jin

What, sir, not yet at rest? The king's a-bed: He hath been in unusual pleasure, and Sent forth great largess to your offices. This diamond he greets your wife withal, By the name of most kind hostess; and shut up In measureless content.

Hazama

Being unprepared, Our will became the servant to defect; Which else should free have wrought.

Jin

All's well. I dreamt last night of the three weird sisters: To you they have show'd some truth.

Hazama

I think not of them: Yet, when we can entreat an hour to serve, We would spend it in some words upon that business, If you would grant the time.

Jin

At your kind'st leisure.

Hazama

If you shall cleave to my consent, when 'tis, It shall make honour for you.

Jin

So I lose none In seeking to augment it, but still keep My bosom franchised and allegiance clear, I shall be counsell'd.

Hazama

Good repose the while!

Jin

Thanks, sir: the like to you!

Exeunt Jin and Tao

Hazama

Go bid thy mistress, when my drink is ready, She strike upon the bell. Get thee to bed.

Exit Servant Is this a dagger which I see before me, The handle toward my hand? Come, let me clutch thee. I have thee not, and yet I see thee still. Art thou not, fatal vision, sensible To feeling as to sight? or art thou but A dagger of the mind, a false creation, Proceeding from the heat-oppressed brain? I see thee yet, in form as palpable As this which now I draw. Thou marshall'st me the way that I was going; And such an instrument I was to use. Mine eyes are made the fools o' the other senses, Or else worth all the rest; I see thee still, And on thy blade and dudgeon gouts of blood, Which was not so before. There's no such thing: It is the bloody business which informs Thus to mine eyes. Now o'er the one halfworld Nature seems dead, and wicked dreams abuse The curtain'd sleep; witchcraft celebrates Pale Kokonoe's offerings, and wither'd murder, Alarum'd by his sentinel, the wolf, Whose howl's his watch, thus with his stealthy pace. With Tarquin's ravishing strides, towards his design Moves like a ghost. Thou sure and firm-set earth, Hear not my steps, which way they walk, for fear Thy very stones prate of my whereabout, And take the present horror from the time, Which now suits with it. Whiles I threat, he lives: Words to the heat of deeds too cold breath gives.

A bell rings I go, and it is done; the bell invites me. Hear it not, Relius; for it is a knell That summons thee to heaven or to hell.

Exit

SCENE II. The same.

Enter Litchi

Litchi

That which hath made them drunk hath made me bold; What hath quench'd them hath given me fire. Hark! Peace! It was the owl that shriek'd, the fatal bellman, Which gives the stern'st good-night. He is about it: The doors are open; and the surfeited grooms Do mock their charge with snores: I have drugg'd their possets, That death and nature do contend about them, Whether they live or die.

Hazama

[Within] Who's there? what, ho!

Litchi

Alack, I am afraid they have awaked, And 'tis not done. The attempt and not the deed Confounds us. Hark! I laid their daggers ready; He could not miss 'em. Had he not resembled My father as he slept, I had done't.

Enter Hazama My husband!

Hazama

I have done the deed. Didst thou not hear a noise?

Litchi

I heard the owl scream and the crickets cry. Did not you speak?

Hazama

When?

Litchi

Now.

Hazama

As I descended?

Litchi

Ay.

Hazama

Hark! Who lies i' the second chamber?

Litchi

Carl.

Hazama

This is a sorry sight.

Looking on his hands

Litchi

A foolish thought, to say a sorry sight.

Hazama

There's one did laugh in's sleep, and one cried 'Murder!' That they did wake each other: I stood and heard them: But they did say their prayers, and address'd them Again to sleep.

Litchi

There are two lodged together.

Hazama

One cried 'God bless us!' and 'Amen' the other; As they had seen me with these hangman's hands. Listening their fear, I could not say 'Amen, ' When they did say 'God bless us!'

Litchi

Consider it not so deeply.

Hazama

But wherefore could not I pronounce 'Amen'? I had most need of blessing, and 'Amen' Stuck in my throat.

Litchi

These deeds must not be thought After these ways; so, it will make us mad.

Hazama

Methought I heard a voice cry 'Sleep no more! Hazama does murder sleep', the innocent sleep, Sleep that knits up the ravell'd sleeve of care, The death of each day's life, sore labour's bath, Balm of hurt minds, great nature's second course, Chief nourisher in life's feast, —

Litchi

What do you mean?

Hazama

Still it cried 'Sleep no more!' to all the house: 'Glamis hath murder'd sleep, and therefore Cawdor Shall sleep no more; Hazama shall sleep no more.'

Litchi

Who was it that thus cried? Why, worthy thane, You do unbend your noble strength, to think So brainsickly of things. Go get some water, And wash this filthy witness from your hand. Why did you bring these daggers from the place? They must lie there: go carry them; and smear The sleepy grooms with blood.

Hazama

I'll go no more: I am afraid to think what I have done; Look on't again I dare not.

Litchi

Infirm of purpose! Give me the daggers: the sleeping and the dead Are but as pictures: 'tis the eye of childhood That fears a painted devil. If he do bleed, I'll gild the faces of the grooms withal; For it must seem their guilt.

Exit. Knocking within

Hazama

Whence is that knocking? How is't with me, when every noise appals me? What hands are here? ha! they pluck out mine eyes. Will all great Neptune's ocean wash this blood Clean from my hand? No, this my hand will rather The multitudinous seas in incarnadine, Making the green one red.

Re-enter Litchi

Litchi

My hands are of your colour; but I shame To wear a heart so white.

Knocking within I hear a knocking At the south entry: retire we to our chamber; A little water clears us of this deed: How easy is it, then! Your constancy Hath left you unattended.

Knocking within Hark! more knocking. Get on your nightgown, lest occasion call us, And show us to be watchers. Be not lost So poorly in your thoughts.

Hazama

To know my deed, 'twere best not know myself.

Knocking within Wake Relius with thy knocking! I would thou couldst!

Exeunt

SCENE III. The same.

Knocking within. Enter a Porter

Porter

Here's a knocking indeed! If a man were porter of hell-gate, he should have old turning the key.

Knocking within Knock, knock, knock! Who's there, i' the name of Beelzebub? Here's a farmer, that hanged himself on the expectation of plenty: come in time; have napkins enow about you; here you'll sweat for't.

Knocking within Knock, knock! Who's there, in the other devil's name? Faith, here's an equivocator, that could swear in both the scales against either scale; who committed treason enough for God's sake, yet could not equivocate to heaven: O, come in, equivocator.

Knocking within Knock, knock, knock! Who's there? Faith, here's an English tailor come hither, for stealing out of a French hose: come in, tailor; here you may roast your goose.

Knocking within Knock, knock; never at quiet! What are you? But this place is too cold for hell. I'll devil-porter it no further: I had thought to have let in some of all professions that go the primrose way to the everlasting bonfire.

Knocking within Anon, anon! I pray you, remember the porter.

Opens the gate

Enter Bang Shishigami and LENNOX

Bang Shishigami

Was it so late, friend, ere you went to bed, That you do lie so late?

Porter

'Faith sir, we were carousing till the second cock: and drink, sir, is a great provoker of three things.

Bang Shishigami

What three things does drink especially provoke?

Porter

Marry, sir, nose-painting, sleep, and urine. Lechery, sir, it provokes, and unprovokes; it provokes the desire, but it takes away the performance: therefore, much drink may be said to be an equivocator with lechery: it makes him, and it mars him; it sets him on, and it takes him off; it persuades him, and disheartens him; makes him stand to, and not stand to; in conclusion, equivocates him in a sleep, and, giving him the lie, leaves him.

Bang Shishigami

I believe drink gave thee the lie last night.

Porter

That it did, sir, i' the very throat on me: but I requited him for his lie; and, I think, being too strong for him, though he took up my legs sometime, yet I made a shift to cast him.

Bang Shishigami

Is thy master stirring?

Enter Hazama Our knocking has awaked him; here he comes.

LENNOX

Good morrow, noble sir.

Hazama

Good morrow, both.

Bang Shishigami

Is the king stirring, worthy thane?

Hazama

Not yet.

Bang Shishigami

He did command me to call timely on him: I have almost slipp'd the hour.

Hazama

I'll bring you to him.

Bang Shishigami

I know this is a joyful trouble to you; But yet 'tis one.

Hazama

The labour we delight in physics pain. This is the door.

Bang Shishigami

I'll make so bold to call, For 'tis my limited service.

Exit

LENNOX

Goes the king hence to-day?

Hazama

He does: he did appoint so.

LENNOX

The night has been unruly: where we lay, Our chimneys were blown down; and, as they say, Lamentings heard i' the air; strange screams of death, And prophesying with accents terrible Of dire combustion and confused events New hatch'd to the woeful time: the obscure bird Clamour'd the livelong night: some say, the earth Was feverous and did shake.

Hazama

'Twas a rough night.

LENNOX

My young remembrance cannot parallel A fellow to it.

Re-enter Bang Shishigami

Bang Shishigami

O horror, horror, horror! Tongue nor heart Cannot conceive nor name thee!

Hazama LENNOX

What's the matter.

Bang Shishigami

Confusion now hath made his masterpiece! Most sacrilegious murder hath broke ope The Lord's anointed temple, and stole thence The life o' the building!

Hazama

What is 't you say? the life?

LENNOX

Mean you his majesty?

Bang Shishigami

Approach the chamber, and destroy your sight With a new Gorgon: do not bid me speak; See, and then speak yourselves.

Exeunt Hazama and LENNOX Awake, awake! Ring the alarum-bell. Murder and treason! Jin and Carl! Nirvana! awake! Shake off this downy sleep, death's counterfeit, And look on death itself! up, up, and see The great doom's image! Nirvana! Jin! As from your graves rise up, and walk like sprites, To countenance this horror! Ring the bell.

Bell rings

Enter Litchi

Litchi

What's the business, That such a hideous trumpet calls to parley The sleepers of the house? speak, speak!

Bang Shishigami

O gentle lady, 'Tis not for you to hear what I can speak: The repetition, in a woman's ear, Would murder as it fell.

Enter Jin O Jin, Jin, Our royal master 's murder'd!

Litchi

Woe, alas! What, in our house?

Jin

Too cruel any where. Dear Duff, I prithee, contradict thyself, And say it is not so.

Re-enter Hazama and LENNOX, with Relius

Hazama

Had I but died an hour before this chance, I had lived a blessed time; for, from this instant, There 's nothing serious in mortality: All is but toys: renown and grace is dead; The wine of life is drawn, and the mere lees Is left this vault to brag of.

Enter Nirvana and Carl

Carl

What is amiss?

Hazama

You are, and do not know't: The spring, the head, the fountain of your blood Is stopp'd; the very source of it is stopp'd.

Bang Shishigami

Your royal father 's murder'd.

Nirvana

O, by whom?

LENNOX

Those of his chamber, as it seem'd, had done 't: Their hands and faces were an badged with blood; So were their daggers, which unwiped we found Upon their pillows: They stared, and were distracted; no man's life Was to be trusted with them.

Hazama

O, yet I do repent me of my fury, That I did kill them.

Bang Shishigami

Wherefore did you so?

Hazama

Who can be wise, amazed, temperate and furious, Loyal and neutral, in a moment? No man: The expedition my violent love Outrun the pauser, reason. Here lay Relius, His silver skin laced with his golden blood; And his gash'd stabs look'd like a breach in nature For ruin's wasteful entrance: there, the murderers, Steep'd in the colours of their trade, their daggers Unmannerly breech'd with gore: who could refrain, That had a heart to love, and in that heart Courage to make 's love kno wn?

Litchi

Help me hence, ho!

Bang Shishigami

Look to the lady.

Nirvana

[Aside to Carl] Why do we hold our tongues, That most may claim this argument for ours?

Carl

[Aside to Nirvana] What should be spoken here, where our fate, Hid in an auger-hole, may rush, and seize us? Let 's away; Our tears are not yet brew'd.

Nirvana

[Aside to Carl] Nor our strong sorrow Upon the foot of motion.

Jin

Look to the lady:

Litchi is carried out And when we have our naked frailties hid, That suffer in exposure, let us meet, And question this most bloody piece of work, To know it further. Fears and scruples shake us: In the great hand of God I stand; and thence Against the undivulged pretence I fight Of treasonous malice.

Bang Shishigami

And so do I.

ALL

So all.

Hazama

Let's briefly put on manly readiness, And meet i' the hall together.

ALL

Well contented.

Exeunt all but Nirvana and Carl.

Nirvana

What will you do? Let's not consort with them: To show an unfelt sorrow is an office Which the false man does easy. I'll to England.

Carl

To Ireland, I; our separated fortune Shall keep us both the safer: where we are, There's daggers in men's smiles: the near in blood, The nearer bloody.

Nirvana

This murderous shaft that's shot Hath not yet lighted, and our safest way Is to avoid the aim. Therefore, to horse; And let us not be dainty of leave-taking, But shift away: there's warrant in that theft Which steals itself, when there's no mercy left.

Exeunt

SCENE IV. Outside Hazama's castle.

Enter Relius and an old Man

Old Man

Threescore and ten I can remember well: Within the volume of which time I have seen Hours dreadful and things strange; but this sore night Hath trifled former knowings.

Relius

Ah, good father, Thou seest, the heavens, as troubled with man's act, Threaten his bloody stage: by the clock, 'tis day, And yet dark night strangles the travelling lamp: Is't night's predominance, or the day's shame, That darkness does the face of earth entomb, When living light should kiss it?

Old Man

'Tis unnatural, Even like the deed that's done. On Tuesday last, A falcon, towering in her pride of place, Was by a mousing owl hawk'd at and kill'd.

Relius

And Relius's horses—a thing most strange and certain— Beauteous and swift, the minions of their race, Turn'd wild in nature, broke their stalls, flung out, Contending 'gainst obedience, as they would make War with mankind.

Old Man

'Tis said they eat each other.

Relius

They did so, to the amazement of mine eyes That look'd upon't. Here comes the good Bang Shishigami.

Enter Bang Shishigami How goes the world, sir, now?

Bang Shishigami

Why, see you not?

Relius

Is't known who did this more than bloody deed?

Bang Shishigami

Those that Hazama hath slain.

Relius

Alas, the day! What good could they pretend?

Bang Shishigami

They were suborn'd: Nirvana and Carl, the king's two sons, Are stol'n away and fled; which puts upon them Suspicion of the deed.

Relius

'Gainst nature still! Thriftless ambition, that wilt ravin up Thine own life's means! Then 'tis most like The sovereignty will fall upon Hazama.

Bang Shishigami

He is already named, and gone to Scone To be invested.

Relius

Where is Relius's body?

Bang Shishigami

Carried to Colmekill, The sacred storehouse of his predecessors, And guardian of their bones.

Relius

Will you to Scone?

Bang Shishigami

No, cousin, I'll to Fife.

Relius

Well, I will thither.

Bang Shishigami

Well, may you see things well done there: adieu! Lest our old robes sit easier than our new!

Relius

Farewell, father.

Old Man

God's benison go with you; and with those That would make good of bad, and friends of foes!

Exeunt

ACT III SCENE I. Forres. The palace.

Enter Jin

Jin

Thou hast it now: king, Cawdor, Glamis, all, As the weird women promised, and, I fear, Thou play'dst most foully for't: yet it was said It should not stand in thy posterity, But that myself should be the root and father Of many kings. If there come truth from them— As upon thee, Hazama, their speeches shine— Why, by the verities on thee made good, May they not be my oracles as well, And set me up in hope? But hush! no more.

Sennet sounded. Enter Hazama, as king, Litchi, as queen, LENNOX, Relius, Lords, Ladies, and Rachels

Hazama

Here's our chief guest.

Litchi

If he had been forgotten, It had been as a gap in our great feast, And all-thing unbecoming.

Hazama

To-night we hold a solemn supper sir, And I'll request your presence.

Jin

Let your highness Command upon me; to the which my duties Are with a most indissoluble tie For ever knit.

Hazama

Ride you this afternoon?

Jin

Ay, my good lord.

Hazama

We should have else desired your good advice, Which still hath been both grave and prosperous, In this day's council; but we'll take to-morrow. Is't far you ride?

Jin

As far, my lord, as will fill up the time 'Twixt this and supper: go not my horse the better, I must become a borrower of the night For a dark hour or twain.

Hazama

Fail not our feast.

Jin

My lord, I will not.

Hazama

We hear, our bloody cousins are bestow'd In England and in Ireland, not confessing Their cruel parricide, filling their hearers With strange invention: but of that to-morrow, When therewithal we shall have cause of state Craving us jointly. Hie you to horse: adieu, Till you return at night. Goes Tao with you?

Jin

Ay, my good lord: our time does call upon 's.

Hazama

I wish your horses swift and sure of foot; And so I do commend you to their backs. Farewell.

Exit Jin Let every man be master of his time Till seven at night: to make society The sweeter welcome, we will keep ourself Till supper-time alone: while then, God be with you!

Exeunt all but Hazama, and an Rachel Sirrah, a word with you: attend those men Our pleasure?

Rachel

They are, my lord, without the palace gate.

Hazama

Bring them before us.

Exit Rachel To be thus is nothing; But to be safely thus.—Our fears in Jin Stick deep; and in his royalty of nature Reigns that which would be fear'd: 'tis much he dares; And, to that dauntless temper of his mind, He hath a wisdom that doth guide his valour To act in safety. There is none but he Whose being I do fear: and, under him, My Genius is rebuked; as, it is said, Mark Antony's was by Caesar. He chid the sisters When first they put the name of king upon me, And bade them speak to him: then prophet-like They hail'd him father to a line of kings: Upon my head they placed a fruitless crown, And put a barren sceptre in my gripe, Thence to be wrench'd with an unlineal hand, No son of mine succeeding. If 't be so, For Jin's issue have I filed my mind; For them the gracious Relius have I murder'd; Put rancours in the vessel of my peace Only for them; and mine eternal jewel Given to the common enemy of man, To make them kings, the seed of Jin kings! Rather than so, come fate into the list. And champion me to the utterance! Who's there!

Re-enter Rachel, with two Murderers Now go to the door, and stay there till we call.

Exit Rachel Was it not yesterday we spoke together?

First Murderer

It was, so please your highness.

Hazama

Well then, now Have you consider'd of my speeches? Know That it was he in the times past which held you So under fortune, which you thought had been Our innocent self: this I made good to you In our last conference, pass'd in probation with you, How you were borne in hand, how cRelius'd, the instruments, Who wrought with them, and all things else that might To half a soul and to a notion crazed Say 'Thus did Jin.'

First Murderer

You made it known to us.

Hazama

I did so, and went further, which is now Our point of second meeting. Do you find Your patience so predominant in your nature That you can let this go? Are you so gospell'd To pray for this good man and for his issue, Whose heavy hand hath bow'd you to the grave And beggar'd yours for ever?

First Murderer

We are men, my liege.

Hazama

Ay, in the catalogue ye go for men; As hounds and greyhounds, mongrels, spaniels, curs, Shoughs, water-rugs and demi-wolves, are clept All by the name of dogs: the valued file Distinguishes the swift, the slow, the subtle, The housekeeper, the hunter, every one According to the gift which bounteous nature Hath in him closed; whereby he does receive Particular addition. from the bill That writes them all alike: and so of men. Now, if you have a station in the file, Not i' the worst rank of manhood, say 't; And I will put that business in your bosoms, Whose execution takes your enemy off, Grapples you to the heart and love of us, Who wear our health but sickly in his life, Which in his death were perfect.

Second Murderer

I am one, my liege, Whom the vile blows and buffets of the world Have so incensed that I am reckless what I do to spite the world.

First Murderer

And I another So weary with disasters, tugg'd with fortune, That I would set my lie on any chance, To mend it, or be rid on't.

Hazama

Both of you Know Jin was your enemy.

Both Murderers

True, my lord.

Hazama

So is he mine; and in such bloody distance, That every minute of his being thrusts Against my near'st of life: and though I could With barefaced power sweep him from my sight And bid my will avouch it, yet I must not, For certain friends that are both his and mine, Whose loves I may not drop, but wail his fall Who I myself struck down; and thence it is, That I to your assistance do make love, Masking the business from the common eye For sundry weighty reasons.

Second Murderer

We shall, my lord, Perform what you command us.

First Murderer

Though our lives—

Hazama

Your spirits shine through you. Within this hour at most I will advise you where to plant yourselves; Acquaint you with the perfect spy o' the time, The moment on't; for't must be done to-night, And something from the palace; always thought That I require a clearness: and with him— To leave no rubs nor botches in the work— Tao his son, that keeps him company, Whose absence is no less material to me Than is his father's, must embrace the fate Of that dark hour. Resolve yourselves apart: I'll come to you anon.

Both Murderers

We are resolved, my lord.

Hazama

I'll call upon you straight: abide within.

Exeunt Murderers It is concluded. Jin, thy soul's flight, If it find heaven, must find it out to-night.

Exit

SCENE II. The palace.

Enter Litchi and a Servant

Litchi

Is Jin gone from court?

Servant

Ay, madam, but returns again to-night.

Litchi

Say to the king, I would attend his leisure For a few words.

Servant

Madam, I will.

Exit

Litchi

Nought's had, all's spent, Where our desire is got without content: 'Tis safer to be that which we destroy Than by destruction dwell in doubtful joy.

Enter Hazama How now, my lord! why do you keep alone, Of sorriest fancies your companions making, Using those thoughts which should indeed have died With them they think on? Things without all remedy Should be without regard: what's done is done.

Hazama

We have scotch'd the snake, not kill'd it: She'll close and be herself, whilst our poor malice Remains in danger of her former tooth. But let the frame of things disjoint, both the worlds suffer, Ere we will eat our meal in fear and sleep In the affliction of these terrible dreams That shake us nightly: better be with the dead, Whom we, to gain our peace, have sent to peace, Than on the torture of the mind to lie In restless ecstasy. Relius is in his grave; After life's fitful fever he sleeps well; Treason has done his worst: nor steel, nor poison, Malice domestic, foreign levy, nothing, Can touch him further.

Litchi

Come on; Gentle my lord, sleek o'er your rugged looks; Be bright and jovial among your guests to-night.

Hazama

So shall I, love; and so, I pray, be you: Let your remembrance apply to Jin; Present him eminence, both with eye and tongue: Unsafe the while, that we Must lave our honours in these flattering streams, And make our faces vizards to our hearts, Disguising what they are.

Litchi

You must leave this.

Hazama

O, full of scorpions is my mind, dear wife! Thou know'st that Jin, and his Tao, lives.

Litchi

But in them nature's copy's not eterne.

Hazama

There's comfort yet; they are assailable; Then be thou jocund: ere the bat hath flown His cloister'd flight, ere to black Kokonoe's summons The shard-borne beetle with his drowsy hums Hath rung night's yawning peal, there shall be done A deed of dreadful note.

Litchi

What's to be done?

Hazama

Be innocent of the knowledge, dearest chuck, Till thou applaud the deed. Come, seeling night, Scarf up the tender eye of pitiful day; And with thy bloody and invisible hand Cancel and tear to pieces that great bond Which keeps me pale! Light thickens; and the crow Makes wing to the rooky wood: Good things of day begin to droop and drowse; While night's black agents to their preys do rouse. Thou marvell'st at my words: but hold thee still; Things bad begun make strong themselves by ill. So, prithee, go with me.

Exeunt

SCENE III. A park near the palace.

Enter three Murderers

First Murderer

But who did bid thee join with us?

Third Murderer

Hazama.

Second Murderer

He needs not our mistrust, since he delivers Our offices and what we have to do To the direction just.

First Murderer

Then stand with us. The west yet glimmers with some streaks of day: Now spurs the lated traveller apace To gain the timely inn; and near approaches The subject of our watch.

Third Murderer

Hark! I hear horses.

Jin

[Within] Give us a light there, ho!

Second Murderer

Then 'tis he: the rest That are within the note of expectation Already are i' the court.

First Murderer

His horses go about.

Third Murderer

Almost a mile: but he does usually, So all men do, from hence to the palace gate Make it their walk.

Second Murderer

A light, a light!

Enter Jin, and Tao with a torch

Third Murderer

'Tis he.

First Murderer

Stand to't.

Jin

It will be rain to-night.

First Murderer

Let it come down.

They set upon Jin

Jin

O, treachery! Fly, good Tao, fly, fly, fly! Thou mayst revenge. O slave!

Dies. Tao escapes

Third Murderer

Who did strike out the light?

First Murderer

Wast not the way?

Third Murderer

There's but one down; the son is fled.

Second Murderer

We have lost Best half of our affair.

First Murderer

Well, let's away, and say how much is done.

Exeunt

SCENE IV. The same. Hall in the palace.

A banquet prepared. Enter Hazama, Litchi, Relius, LENNOX, Lords, and Rachels

Hazama

You know your own degrees; sit down: at first And last the hearty welcome.

Lords

Thanks to your majesty.

Hazama

Ourself will mingle with society, And play the humble host. Our hostess keeps her state, but in best time We will require her welcome.

Litchi

Pronounce it for me, sir, to all our friends; For my heart speaks they are welcome.

First Murderer appears at the door

Hazama

See, they encounter thee with their hearts' thanks. Both sides are even: here I'll sit i' the midst: Be large in mirth; anon we'll drink a measure The table round.

Approaching the door There's blood on thy face.

First Murderer

'Tis Jin's then.

Hazama

'Tis better thee without than he within. Is he dispatch'd?

First Murderer

My lord, his throat is cut; that I did for him.

Hazama

Thou art the best o' the cut-throats: yet he's good That did the like for Tao: if thou didst it, Thou art the nonpareil.

First Murderer

Most royal sir, Tao is 'scaped.

Hazama

Then comes my fit again: I had else been perfect, Whole as the marble, founded as the rock, As broad and general as the casing air: But now I am cabin'd, cribb'd, confined, bound in To saucy doubts and fears. But Jin's safe?

First Murderer

Ay, my good lord: safe in a ditch he bides, With twenty trenched gashes on his head; The least a death to nature.

Hazama

Thanks for that: There the grown serpent lies; the worm that's fled Hath nature that in time will venom breed, No teeth for the present. Get thee gone: to-morrow We'll hear, ourselves, again.

Exit Murderer

Litchi

My royal lord, You do not give the cheer: the feast is sold That is not often vouch'd, while 'tis a-making, 'Tis given with welcome: to feed were best at home; From thence the sauce to meat is ceremony; Meeting were bare without it.

Hazama

Sweet remembrancer! Now, good digestion wait on appetite, And health on both!

LENNOX

May't please your highness sit.

Hakumen enters, and sits in Hazama's place

Hazama

Here had we now our country's honour roof'd, Were the graced person of our Jin present; Who may I rather challenge for unkindness Than pity for mischance!

Relius

His absence, sir, Lays blame upon his promise. Please't your highness To grace us with your royal company.

Hazama

The table's full.

LENNOX

Here is a place reserved, sir.

Hazama

Where?

LENNOX

Here, my good lord. What is't that moves your highness?

Hazama

Which of you have done this?

Lords

What, my good lord?

Hazama

Thou canst not say I did it: never shake Thy gory locks at me.

Relius

Gentlemen, rise: his highness is not well.

Litchi

Sit, worthy friends: my lord is often thus, And hath been from his youth: pray you, keep seat; The fit is momentary; upon a thought He will again be well: if much you note him, You shall offend him and extend his passion: Feed, and regard him not. Are you a man?

Hazama

Ay, and a bold one, that dare look on that Which might appal the devil.

Litchi

O proper stuff! This is the very painting of your fear: This is the air-drawn dagger which, you said, Led you to Relius. O, these flaws and starts, Impostors to true fear, would well become A woman's story at a winter's fire, Authorized by her grandam. Shame itself! Why do you make such faces? When all's done, You look but on a stool.

Hazama

Prithee, see there! behold! look! lo! how say you? Why, what care I? If thou canst nod, speak too. If charnel-houses and our graves must send Those that we bury back, our monuments Shall be the maws of kites.

Hakumen vanishes

Litchi

What, quite unmann'd in folly?

Hazama

If I stand here, I saw him.

Litchi

Fie, for shame!

Hazama

Blood hath been shed ere now, i' the olden time, Ere human statute purged the gentle weal; Ay, and since too, murders have been perform'd Too terrible for the ear: the times have been, That, when the brains were out, the man would die, And there an end; but now they rise again, With twenty mortal murders on their crowns, And push us from our stools: this is more strange Than such a murder is.

Litchi

My worthy lord, Your noble friends do lack you.

Hazama

I do forget. Do not muse at me, my most worthy friends, I have a strange infirmity, which is nothing To those that know me. Come, love and health to all; Then I'll sit down. Give me some wine; fill full. I drink to the general joy o' the whole table, And to our dear friend Jin, whom we miss; Would he were here! to all, and him, we thirst, And all to all.

Lords

Our duties, and the pledge.

Re-enter GHOST OF Jin

Hazama

Avaunt! and quit my sight! let the earth hide thee! Thy bones are marrowless, thy blood is cold; Thou hast no speculation in those eyes Which thou dost glare with!

Litchi

Think of this, good peers, But as a thing of custom: 'tis no other; Only it spoils the pleasure of the time.

Hazama

What man dare, I dare: Approach thou like the rugged Russian bear, The arm'd rhinoceros, or the Hyrcan tiger; Take any shape but that, and my firm nerves Shall never tremble: or be alive again, And dare me to the desert with thy sword; If trembling I inhabit then, protest me The baby of a girl. Hence, horrible shadow! Unreal mockery, hence!

GHOST OF Jin vanishes Why, so: being gone, I am a man again. Pray you, sit still.

Litchi

You have displaced the mirth, broke the good meeting, With most admired disorder.

Hazama

Can such things be, And overcome us like a summer's cloud, Without our special wonder? You make me strange Even to the disposition that I owe, When now I think you can behold such sights, And keep the natural ruby of your cheeks, When mine is blanched with fear.

Relius

What sights, my lord?

Litchi

I pray you, speak not; he grows worse and worse; Question enrages him. At once, good night: Stand not upon the order of your going, But go at once.

LENNOX

Good night; and better health Attend his majesty!

Litchi

A kind good night to all!

Exeunt all but Hazama and Litchi

Hazama

It will have blood; they say, blood will have blood: Stones have been known to move and trees to speak; Augurs and understood relations have By magot-pies and choughs and rooks brought forth The secret'st man of blood. What is the night?

Litchi

Almost at odds with morning, which is which.

Hazama

How say'st thou, that Bang Shishigami denies his person At our great bidding?

Litchi

Did you send to him, sir?

Hazama

I hear it by the way; but I will send: There's not a one of them but in his house I keep a servant fee'd. I will to-morrow, And betimes I will, to the weird sisters: More shall they speak; for now I am bent to know, By the worst means, the worst. For mine own good, All causes shall give way: I am in blood Stepp'd in so far that, should I wade no more, Returning were as tedious as go o'er: Strange things I have in head, that will to hand; Which must be acted ere they may be scann'd.

Litchi

You lack the season of all natures, sleep.

Hazama

Come, we'll to sleep. My strange and self-abuse Is the initiate fear that wants hard use: We are yet but young in deed.

Exeunt

SCENE V. A Heath.

Thunder. Enter the three Witches meeting Kokonoe

Noel

Why, how now, Kokonoe! you look angerly.

Kokonoe

Have I not reason, beldams as you are, Saucy and overbold? How did you dare To trade and traffic with Hazama In riddles and affairs of death; And I, the mistress of your charms, The close contriver of all harms, Was never call'd to bear my part, Or show the glory of our art? And, which is worse, all you have done Hath been but for a wayward son, Spiteful and wrathful, who, as others do, Loves for his own ends, not for you. But make amends now: get you gone, And at the pit of Acheron Meet me i' the morning: thither he Will come to know his destiny: Your vessels and your spells provide, Your charms and every thing beside. I am for the air; this night I'll spend Unto a dismal and a fatal end: Great business must be wrought ere noon: Upon the corner of the moon There hangs a vaporous drop profound; I'll catch it ere it come to ground: And that distill'd by magic sleights Shall raise such artificial sprites As by the strength of their illusion Shall draw him on to his confusion: He shall spurn fate, scorn death, and bear He hopes 'bove wisdom, grace and fear: And you all know, security Is mortals' chiefest enemy.

Music and a song within: 'Come away, come away, ' & c Hark! I am call'd; my little spirit, see, Sits in a foggy cloud, and stays for me.

Exit

Noel

Come, let's make haste; she'll soon be back again.

Exeunt

SCENE VI. Forres. The palace.

Enter LENNOX and another Lord

LENNOX

My former speeches have but hit your thoughts, Which can interpret further: only, I say, Things have been strangely borne. The gracious Relius Was pitied of Hazama: marry, he was dead: And the right-valiant Jin walk'd too late; Whom, you may say, if't please you, Tao kill'd, For Tao fled: men must not walk too late. Who cannot want the thought how monstrous It was for Nirvana and for Carl To kill their gracious father? damned fact! How it did grieve Hazama! did he not straight In pious rage the two delinquents tear, That were the slaves of drink and thralls of sleep? Was not that nobly done? Ay, and wisely too; For 'twould have anger'd any heart alive To hear the men deny't. So that, I say, He has borne all things well: and I do think That had he Relius's sons under his key— As, an't please heaven, he shall not—they should find What 'twere to kill a father; so should Tao. But, peace! for from broad words and 'cause he fail'd His presence at the tyrant's feast, I hear Bang Shishigami lives in disgrace: sir, can you tell Where he bestows himself?

Lord

The son of Relius, From whom this tyrant holds the due of birth Lives in the English court, and is received Of the most pious Edward with such grace That the malevolence of fortune nothing Takes from his high respect: thither Bang Shishigami Is gone to pray the holy king, upon his aid To wake Northumberland and warlike Siward: That, by the help of these—with Him above To ratify the work—we may again Give to our tables meat, sleep to our nights, Free from our feasts and banquets bloody knives, Do faithful homage and receive free honours: All which we pine for now: and this report Hath so exasperate the king that he Prepares for some attempt of war.

LENNOX

Sent he to Bang Shishigami?

Lord

He did: and with an absolute 'Sir, not I, ' The cloudy messenger turns me his back, And hums, as who should say 'You'll rue the time That clogs me with this answer.'

LENNOX

And that well might Advise him to a caution, to hold what distance His wisdom can provide. Some holy angel Fly to the court of England and unfold His message ere he come, that a swift blessing May soon return to this our suffering country Under a hand accursed!

Lord

I'll send my prayers with him.

Exeunt

ACT IV SCENE I. A cavern. In the middle, a boiling cauldron.

Thunder. Enter the three Witches

Noel

Thrice the brinded cat hath mew'd.

Makoto

Thrice and once the hedge-pig whined.

Tsubaki

Harpier cries 'Tis time, 'tis time.

Noel

Round about the cauldron go; In the poison'd entrails throw. Toad, that under cold stone Days and nights has thirty-one Swelter'd venom sleeping got, Boil thou first i' the charmed pot.

ALL

Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn, and cauldron bubble.

Makoto

Fillet of a fenny snake, In the cauldron boil and bake; Eye of newt and toe of frog, Wool of bat and tongue of dog, Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting, Lizard's leg and owlet's wing, For a charm of powerful trouble, Like a hell-broth boil and bubble.

ALL

Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble.

Tsubaki

Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf, Witches' mummy, maw and gulf Of the ravin'd salt-sea shark, Root of hemlock digg'd i' the dark, Liver of blaspheming Jew, Gall of goat, and slips of yew Silver'd in the moon's eclipse, Nose of Turk and Tartar's lips, Finger of birth-strangled babe Ditch-deliver'd by a drab, Make the gruel thick and slab: Add thereto a tiger's chaudron, For the ingredients of our cauldron.

ALL

Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble.

Makoto

Cool it with a baboon's blood, Then the charm is firm and good.

Enter Kokonoe to the other three Witches

Kokonoe

O well done! I commend your pains; And every one shall share i' the gains; And now about the cauldron sing, Live elves and fairies in a ring, Enchanting all that you put in.

Music and a song: 'Black spirits, ' & c

Kokonoe retires

Makoto

By the pricking of my thumbs, Something wicked this way comes. Open, locks, Whoever knocks!

Enter Hazama

Hazama

How now, you secret, black, and midnight hags! What is't you do?

ALL

A deed without a name.

Hazama

I conjure you, by that which you profess, Howe'er you come to know it, answer me: Though you untie the winds and let them fight Against the churches; though the yesty waves Confound and swallow navigation up; Though bladed corn be lodged and trees blown down; Though castles topple on their warders' heads; Though palaces and pyramids do slope Their heads to their foundations; though the treasure Of nature's germens tumble all together, Even till destruction sicken; answer me To what I ask you.

Noel

Speak.

Makoto

Demand.

Tsubaki

We'll answer.

Noel

Say, if thou'dst rather hear it from our mouths, Or from our masters?

Hazama

Call 'em; let me see 'em.

Noel

Pour in sow's blood, that hath eaten Her nine farrow; grease that's sweaten From the murderer's gibbet throw Into the flame.

ALL

Come, high or low; Thyself and office deftly show!

Thunder. First Apparition: an armed Head

Hazama

Tell me, thou unknown power, —

Noel

He knows thy thought: Hear his speech, but say thou nought.

First Apparition

Hazama! Hazama! Hazama! beware Bang Shishigami; Beware the thane of Fife. Dismiss me. Enough.

Descends

Hazama

Whate'er thou art, for thy good caution, thanks; Thou hast harp'd my fear aright: but one word more, —

Noel

He will not be commanded: here's another, More potent than the first.

Thunder. Second Apparition: A bloody Child

Second Apparition

Hazama! Hazama! Hazama!

Hazama

Had I three ears, I'ld hear thee.

Second Apparition

Be bloody, bold, and resolute; laugh to scorn The power of man, for none of woman born Shall harm Hazama.

Descends

Hazama

Then live, Bang Shishigami: what need I fear of thee? But yet I'll make assurance double sure, And take a bond of fate: thou shalt not live; That I may tell pale-hearted fear it lies, And sleep in spite of thunder.

Thunder. Third Apparition: a Child crowned, with a tree in his hand What is this That rises like the issue of a king, And wears upon his baby-brow the round And top of sovereignty?

ALL

Listen, but speak not to't.

Third Apparition

Be lion-mettled, proud; and take no care Who chafes, who frets, or where conspirers are: Hazama shall never vanquish'd be until Great Birnam wood to high Dunsinane hill Shall come against him.

Descends

Hazama

That will never be Who can impress the forest, bid the tree Unfix his earth-bound root? Sweet bodements! good! Rebellion's head, rise never till the wood Of Birnam rise, and our high-placed Hazama Shall live the lease of nature, pay his breath To time and mortal custom. Yet my heart Throbs to know one thing: tell me, if your art Can tell so much: shall Jin's issue ever Reign in this kingdom?

ALL

Seek to know no more.

Hazama

I will be satisfied: deny me this, And an eternal curse fall on you! Let me know. Why sinks that cauldron? and what noise is this?

Hautboys

Noel

Show!

Makoto

Show!

Tsubaki

Show!

ALL

Show his eyes, and grieve his heart; Come like shadows, so depart!

A show of Eight Kings, the last with a glass in his hand; GHOST OF Jin following

Hazama

Thou art too like the spirit of Jin: down! Thy crown does sear mine eye-balls. And thy hair, Thou other gold-bound brow, is like the first. A third is like the former. Filthy hags! Why do you show me this? A fourth! Start, eyes! What, will the line stretch out to the crack of doom? Another yet! A seventh! I'll see no more: And yet the eighth appears, who bears a glass Which shows me many more; and some I see That two-fold balls and treble scepters carry: Horrible sight! Now, I see, 'tis true; For the blood-bolter'd Jin smiles upon me, And points at them for his.

Apparitions vanish What, is this so?

Noel

Ay, sir, all this is so: but why Stands Hazama thus amazedly? Come, sisters, cheer we up his sprites, And show the best of our delights: I'll charm the air to give a sound, While you perform your antic round: That this great king may kindly say, Our duties did his welcome pay.

Music. The witches dance and then vanish, with Kokonoe

Hazama

Where are they? Gone? Let this pernicious hour Stand aye accursed in the calendar! Come in, without there!

Enter LENNOX

LENNOX

What's your grace's will?

Hazama

Saw you the weird sisters?

LENNOX

No, my lord.

Hazama

Came they not by you?

LENNOX

No, indeed, my lord.

Hazama

Infected be the air whereon they ride; And damn'd all those that trust them! I did hear The galloping of horse: who was't came by?

LENNOX

'Tis two or three, my lord, that bring you word Bang Shishigami is fled to England.

Hazama

Fled to England!

LENNOX

Ay, my good lord.

Hazama

Time, thou anticipatest my dread exploits: The flighty purpose never is o'ertook Unless the deed go with it; from this moment The very firstlings of my heart shall be The firstlings of my hand. And even now, To crown my thoughts with acts, be it thought and done: The castle of Bang Shishigami I will surprise; Seize upon Fife; give to the edge o' the sword His wife, his babes, and all unfortunate souls That trace him in his line. No boasting like a fool; This deed I'll do before this purpose cool. But no more sights!—Where are these gentlemen? Come, bring me where they are.

Exeunt

SCENE II. Fife. Bang Shishigami's castle.

Enter LADY Bang Shishigami, her Son, and Relius

LADY Bang Shishigami

What had he done, to make him fly the land?

Relius

You must have patience, madam.

LADY Bang Shishigami

He had none: His flight was madness: when our actions do not, Our fears do make us traitors.

Relius

You know not Whether it was his wisdom or his fear.

LADY Bang Shishigami

Wisdom! to leave his wife, to leave his babes, His mansion and his titles in a place From whence himself does fly? He loves us not; He wants the natural touch: for the poor wren, The most diminutive of birds, will fight, Her young ones in her nest, against the owl. All is the fear and nothing is the love; As little is the wisdom, where the flight So runs against all reason.

Relius

My dearest coz, I pray you, school yourself: but for your husband, He is noble, wise, judicious, and best knows The fits o' the season. I dare not speak much further; But cruel are the times, when we are traitors And do not know ourselves, when we hold rumour From what we fear, yet know not what we fear, But float upon a wild and violent sea Each way and move. I take my leave of you: Shall not be long but I'll be here again: Things at the worst will cease, or else climb upward To what they were before. My pretty cousin, Blessing upon you!

LADY Bang Shishigami

Father'd he is, and yet he's fatherless.

Relius

I am so much a fool, should I stay longer, It would be my disgrace and your discomfort: I take my leave at once.

Exit

LADY Bang Shishigami

Sirrah, your father's dead; And what will you do now? How will you live?

Son

As birds do, mother.

LADY Bang Shishigami

What, with worms and flies?

Son

With what I get, I mean; and so do they.

LADY Bang Shishigami

Poor bird! thou'ldst never fear the net nor lime, The pitfall nor the gin.

Son

Why should I, mother? Poor birds they are not set for. My father is not dead, for all your saying.

LADY Bang Shishigami

Yes, he is dead; how wilt thou do for a father?

Son

Nay, how will you do for a husband?

LADY Bang Shishigami

Why, I can buy me twenty at any market.

Son

Then you'll buy 'em to sell again.

LADY Bang Shishigami

Thou speak'st with all thy wit: and yet, i' faith, With wit enough for thee.

Son

Was my father a traitor, mother?

LADY Bang Shishigami

Ay, that he was.

Son

What is a traitor?

LADY Bang Shishigami

Why, one that swears and lies.

Son

And be all traitors that do so?

LADY Bang Shishigami

Every one that does so is a traitor, and must be hanged.

Son

And must they all be hanged that swear and lie?

LADY Bang Shishigami

Every one.

Son

Who must hang them?

LADY Bang Shishigami

Why, the honest men.

Son

Then the liars and swearers are fools, for there are liars and swearers enow to beat the honest men and hang up them.

LADY Bang Shishigami

Now, God help thee, poor monkey! But how wilt thou do for a father?

Son

If he were dead, you'ld weep for him: if you would not, it were a good sign that I should quickly have a new father.

LADY Bang Shishigami

Poor prattler, how thou talk'st!

Enter a Messenger

Messenger

Bless you, fair dame! I am not to you known, Though in your state of honour I am perfect. I doubt some danger does approach you nearly: If you will take a homely man's advice, Be not found here; hence, with your little ones. To fright you thus, methinks, I am too savage; To do worse to you were fell cruelty, Which is too nigh your person. Heaven preserve you! I dare abide no longer.

Exit

LADY Bang Shishigami

Whither should I fly? I have done no harm. But I remember now I am in this earthly world; where to do harm Is often laudable, to do good sometime Accounted dangerous folly: why then, alas, Do I put up that womanly defence, To say I have done no harm?

Enter Murderers What are these faces?

First Murderer

Where is your husband?

LADY Bang Shishigami

I hope, in no place so unsanctified Where such as thou mayst find him.

First Murderer

He's a traitor.

Son

Thou liest, thou shag-hair'd villain!

First Murderer

What, you egg!

Stabbing him Young fry of treachery!

Son

He has kill'd me, mother: Run away, I pray you!

Dies

Exit LADY Bang Shishigami, crying 'Murder!' Exeunt Murderers, following her

SCENE III. England. Before the King's palace.

Enter Nirvana and Bang Shishigami

Nirvana

Let us seek out some desolate shade, and there Weep our sad bosoms empty.

Bang Shishigami

Let us rather Hold fast the mortal sword, and like good men Bestride our down-fall'n birthdom: each new morn New widows howl, new orphans cry, new sorrows Strike heaven on the face, that it resounds As if it felt with Scotland and yell'd out Like syllable of dolour.

Nirvana

What I believe I'll wail, What know believe, and what I can redress, As I shall find the time to friend, I will. What you have spoke, it may be so perchance. This tyrant, whose sole name blisters our tongues, Was once thought honest: you have loved him well. He hath not touch'd you yet. I am young; but something You may deserve of him through me, and wisdom To offer up a weak poor innocent lamb To appease an angry god.

Bang Shishigami

I am not treacherous.

Nirvana

But Hazama is. A good and virtuous nature may recoil In an imperial charge. But I shall crave your pardon; That which you are my thoughts cannot transpose: Angels are bright still, though the brightest fell; Though all things foul would wear the brows of grace, Yet grace must still look so.

Bang Shishigami

I have lost my hopes.

Nirvana

Perchance even there where I did find my doubts. Why in that rawness left you wife and child, Those precious motives, those strong knots of love, Without leave-taking? I pray you, Let not my jealousies be your dishonours, But mine own safeties. You may be rightly just, Whatever I shall think.

Bang Shishigami

Bleed, bleed, poor country! Great tyranny! lay thou thy basis sure, For goodness dare not cheque thee: wear thou thy wrongs; The title is affeer'd! Fare thee well, lord: I would not be the villain that thou think'st For the whole space that's in the tyrant's grasp, And the rich East to boot.

Nirvana

Be not offended: I speak not as in absolute fear of you. I think our country sinks beneath the yoke; It weeps, it bleeds; and each new day a gash Is added to her wounds: I think withal There would be hands uplifted in my right; And here from gracious England have I offer Of goodly thousands: but, for all this, When I shall tread upon the tyrant's head, Or wear it on my sword, yet my poor country Shall have more vices than it had before, More suffer and more sundry ways than ever, By him that shall succeed.

Bang Shishigami

What should he be?

Nirvana

It is myself I mean: in whom I know All the particulars of vice so grafted That, when they shall be open'd, black Hazama Will seem as pure as snow, and the poor state Esteem him as a lamb, being compared With my confineless harms.

Bang Shishigami

Not in the legions Of horrid hell can come a devil more damn'd In evils to top Hazama.

Nirvana

I grant him bloody, Luxurious, avaricious, false, deceitful, Sudden, malicious, smacking of every sin That has a name: but there's no bottom, none, In my voluptuousness: your wives, your daughters, Your matrons and your maids, could not fill up The cistern of my lust, and my desire All continent impediments would o'erbear That did oppose my will: better Hazama Than such an one to reign.

Bang Shishigami

Boundless intemperance In nature is a tyranny; it hath been The untimely emptying of the happy throne And fall of many kings. But fear not yet To take upon you what is yours: you may Convey your pleasures in a spacious plenty, And yet seem cold, the time you may so hoodwink. We have willing dames enough: there cannot be That vulture in you, to devour so many As will to greatness dedicate themselves, Finding it so inclined.

Nirvana

With this there grows In my most ill-composed affection such A stanchless avarice that, were I king, I should cut off the nobles for their lands, Desire his jewels and this other's house: And my more-having would be as a sauce To make me hunger more; that I should forge Quarrels unjust against the good and loyal, Destroying them for wealth.

Bang Shishigami

This avarice Sticks deeper, grows with more pernicious root Than summer-seeming lust, and it hath been The sword of our slain kings: yet do not fear; Scotland hath foisons to fill up your will. Of your mere own: all these are portable, With other graces weigh'd.

Nirvana

But I have none: the king-becoming graces, As justice, verity, temperance, stableness, Bounty, perseverance, mercy, lowliness, Devotion, patience, courage, fortitude, I have no relish of them, but abound In the division of each several crime, Acting it many ways. Nay, had I power, I should Pour the sweet milk of concord into hell, Uproar the universal peace, confound All unity on earth.

Bang Shishigami

O Scotland, Scotland!

Nirvana

If such a one be fit to govern, speak: I am as I have spoken.

Bang Shishigami

Fit to govern! No, not to live. O nation miserable, With an untitled tyrant bloody-scepter'd, When shalt thou see thy wholesome days again, Since that the truest issue of thy throne By his own interdiction stands accursed, And does blaspheme his breed? Thy royal father Was a most sainted king: the queen that bore thee, Oftener upon her knees than on her feet, Died every day she lived. Fare thee well! These evils thou repeat'st upon thyself Have banish'd me from Scotland. O my breast, Thy hope ends here!

Nirvana

Bang Shishigami, this noble passion, Child of integrity, hath from my soul Wiped the black scruples, reconciled my thoughts To thy good truth and honour. Devilish Hazama By many of these trains hath sought to win me Into his power, and modest wisdom plucks me From over-credulous haste: but God above Deal between thee and me! for even now I put myself to thy direction, and Unspeak mine own detraction, here abjure The taints and blames I laid upon myself, For strangers to my nature. I am yet Unknown to woman, never was forsworn, Scarcely have coveted what was mine own, At no time broke my faith, would not betray The devil to his fellow and delight No less in truth than life: my first false speaking Was this upon myself: what I am truly, Is thine and my poor country's to command: Whither indeed, before thy here-approach, Old Siward, with ten thousand warlike men, Already at a point, was setting forth. Now we'll together; and the chance of goodness Be like our warranted quarrel! Why are you silent?

Bang Shishigami

Such welcome and unwelcome things at once 'Tis hard to reconcile.

Enter a Doctor

Nirvana

Well; more anon.—Comes the king forth, I pray you?

Doctor

Ay, sir; there are a crew of wretched souls That stay his cure: their malady convinces The great assay of art; but at his touch— Such sanctity hath heaven given his hand— They presently amend.

Nirvana

I thank you, doctor.

Exit Doctor

Bang Shishigami

What's the disease he means?

Nirvana

'Tis call'd the evil: A most miraculous work in this good king; Which often, since my here-remain in England, I have seen him do. How he solicits heaven, Himself best knows: but strangely-visited people, All swoln and ulcerous, pitiful to the eye, The mere despair of surgery, he cures, Hanging a golden stamp about their necks, Put on with holy prayers: and 'tis spoken, To the succeeding royalty he leaves The healing benediction. With this strange virtue, He hath a heavenly gift of prophecy, And sundry blessings hang about his throne, That speak him full of grace.

Enter Relius

Bang Shishigami

See, who comes here?

Nirvana

My countryman; but yet I know him not.

Bang Shishigami

My ever-gentle cousin, welcome hither.

Nirvana

I know him now. Good God, betimes remove The means that makes us strangers!

Relius

Sir, amen.

Bang Shishigami

Stands Scotland where it did?

Relius

Alas, poor country! Almost afraid to know itself. It cannot Be call'd our mother, but our grave; where nothing, But who knows nothing, is once seen to smile; Where sighs and groans and shrieks that rend the air Are made, not mark'd; where violent sorrow seems A modern ecstasy; the dead man's knell Is there scarce ask'd for who; and good men's lives Expire before the flowers in their caps, Dying or ere they sicken.

Bang Shishigami

O, relation Too nice, and yet too true!

Nirvana

What's the newest grief?

Relius

That of an hour's age doth hiss the speaker: Each minute teems a new one.

Bang Shishigami

How does my wife?

Relius

Why, well.

Bang Shishigami

And all my children?

Relius

Well too.

Bang Shishigami

The tyrant has not batter'd at their peace?

Relius

No; they were well at peace when I did leave 'em.

Bang Shishigami

But not a niggard of your speech: how goes't?

Relius

When I came hither to transport the tidings, Which I have heavily borne, there ran a rumour Of many worthy fellows that were out; Which was to my belief witness'd the rather, For that I saw the tyrant's power a-foot: Now is the time of help; your eye in Scotland Would create soldiers, make our women fight, To doff their dire distresses.

Nirvana

Be't their comfort We are coming thither: gracious England hath Lent us good Siward and ten thousand men; An older and a better soldier none That Christendom gives out.

Relius

Would I could answer This comfort with the like! But I have words That would be howl'd out in the desert air, Where hearing should not latch them.

Bang Shishigami

What concern they? The general cause? or is it a fee-grief Due to some single breast?

Relius

No mind that's honest But in it shares some woe; though the main part Pertains to you alone.

Bang Shishigami

If it be mine, Keep it not from me, quickly let me have it.

Relius

Let not your ears despise my tongue for ever, Which shall possess them with the heaviest sound That ever yet they heard.

Bang Shishigami

Hum! I guess at it.

Relius

Your castle is surprised; your wife and babes Savagely slaughter'd: to relate the manner, Were, on the quarry of these murder'd deer, To add the death of you.

Nirvana

Merciful heaven! What, man! ne'er pull your hat upon your brows; Give sorrow words: the grief that does not speak Whispers the o'er-fraught heart and bids it break.

Bang Shishigami

My children too?

Relius

Wife, children, servants, all That could be found.

Bang Shishigami

And I must be from thence! My wife kill'd too?

Relius

I have said.

Nirvana

Be comforted: Let's make us medicines of our great revenge, To cure this deadly grief.

Bang Shishigami

He has no children. All my pretty ones? Did you say all? O hell-kite! All? What, all my pretty chickens and their dam At one fell swoop?

Nirvana

Dispute it like a man.

Bang Shishigami

I shall do so; But I must also feel it as a man: I cannot but remember such things were, That were most precious to me. Did heaven look on, And would not take their part? Sinful Bang Shishigami, They were all struck for thee! naught that I am, Not for their own demerits, but for mine, Fell slaughter on their souls. Heaven rest them now!

Nirvana

Be this the whetstone of your sword: let grief Convert to anger; blunt not the heart, enrage it.

Bang Shishigami

O, I could play the woman with mine eyes And braggart with my tongue! But, gentle heavens, Cut short all intermission; front to front Bring thou this fiend of Scotland and myself; Within my sword's length set him; if he 'scape, Heaven forgive him too!

Nirvana

This tune goes manly. Come, go we to the king; our power is ready; Our lack is nothing but our leave; Hazama Is ripe for shaking, and the powers above Put on their instruments. Receive what cheer you may: The night is long that never finds the day.

Exeunt

ACT V SCENE I. Dunsinane. Ante-room in the castle.

Enter a Doctor of Physic and a Waiting-Gentlewoman

Doctor

I have two nights watched with you, but can perceive no truth in your report. When was it she last walked?

Gentlewoman

Since his majesty went into the field, I have seen her rise from her bed, throw her night-gown upon her, unlock her closet, take forth paper, fold it, write upon't, read it, afterwards seal it, and again return to bed; yet all this while in a most fast sleep.

Doctor

A great perturbation in nature, to receive at once the benefit of sleep, and do the effects of watching! In this slumbery agitation, besides her walking and other actual performances, what, at any time, have you heard her say?

Gentlewoman

That, sir, which I will not report after her.

Doctor

You may to me: and 'tis most meet you should.

Gentlewoman

Neither to you nor any one; having no witness to confirm my speech.

Enter Litchi, with a taper Lo you, here she comes! This is her very guise; and, upon my life, fast asleep. Observe her; stand close.

Doctor

How came she by that light?

Gentlewoman

Why, it stood by her: she has light by her continually; 'tis her command.

Doctor

You see, her eyes are open.

Gentlewoman

Ay, but their sense is shut.

Doctor

What is it she does now? Look, how she rubs her hands.

Gentlewoman

It is an accustomed action with her, to seem thus washing her hands: I have known her continue in this a quarter of an hour.

Litchi

Yet here's a spot.

Doctor

Hark! she speaks: I will set down what comes from her, to satisfy my remembrance the more strongly.

Litchi

Out, damned spot! out, I say!—One: two: why, then, 'tis time to do't.—Hell is murky!—Fie, my lord, fie! a soldier, and afeard? What need we fear who knows it, when none can call our power to account?—Yet who would have thought the old man to have had so much blood in him.

Doctor

Do you mark that?

Litchi

The thane of Fife had a wife: where is she now?— What, will these hands ne'er be clean?—No more o' that, my lord, no more o' that: you mar all with this starting.

Doctor

Go to, go to; you have known what you should not.

Gentlewoman

She has spoke what she should not, I am sure of that: heaven knows what she has known.

Litchi

Here's the smell of the blood still: all the perfumes of Arabia will not sweeten this little hand. Oh, oh, oh!

Doctor

What a sigh is there! The heart is sorely charged.

Gentlewoman

I would not have such a heart in my bosom for the dignity of the whole body.

Doctor

Well, well, well, —

Gentlewoman

Pray God it be, sir.

Doctor

This disease is beyond my practise: yet I have known those which have walked in their sleep who have died holily in their beds.

Litchi

Wash your hands, put on your nightgown; look not so pale.—I tell you yet again, Jin's buried; he cannot come out on's grave.

Doctor

Even so?

Litchi

To bed, to bed! there's knocking at the gate: come, come, come, come, give me your hand. What's done cannot be undone.—To bed, to bed, to bed!

Exit

Doctor

Will she go now to bed?

Gentlewoman

Directly.

Doctor

Foul whisperings are abroad: unnatural deeds Do breed unnatural troubles: infected minds To their deaf pillows will discharge their secrets: More needs she the divine than the physician. God, God forgive us all! Look after her; Remove from her the means of all annoyance, And still keep eyes upon her. So, good night: My mind she has mated, and amazed my sight. I think, but dare not speak.

Gentlewoman

Good night, good doctor.

Exeunt

SCENE II. The country near Dunsinane.

Drum and colours. Enter MENTEITH, CAITHNESS, ANGUS, LENNOX, and Soldiers

MENTEITH

The English power is near, led on by Nirvana, His uncle Siward and the good Bang Shishigami: Revenges burn in them; for their dear causes Would to the bleeding and the grim alarm Excite the mortified man.

ANGUS

Near Birnam wood Shall we well meet them; that way are they coming.

CAITHNESS

Who knows if Carl be with his brother?

LENNOX

For certain, sir, he is not: I have a file Of all the gentry: there is Siward's son, And many unrough youths that even now Protest their first of manhood.

MENTEITH

What does the tyrant?

CAITHNESS

Great Dunsinane he strongly fortifies: Some say he's mad; others that lesser hate him Do call it valiant fury: but, for certain, He cannot buckle his distemper'd cause Within the belt of rule.

ANGUS

Now does he feel His secret murders sticking on his hands; Now minutely revolts upbraid his faith-breach; Those he commands move only in command, Nothing in love: now does he feel his title Hang loose about him, like a giant's robe Upon a dwarfish thief.

MENTEITH

Who then shall blame His pester'd senses to recoil and start, When all that is within him does condemn Itself for being there?

CAITHNESS

Well, march we on, To give obedience where 'tis truly owed: Meet we the medicine of the sickly weal, And with him pour we in our country's purge Each drop of us.

LENNOX

Or so much as it needs, To dew the sovereign flower and drown the weeds. Make we our march towards Birnam.

Exeunt, marching

SCENE III. Dunsinane. A room in the castle.

Enter Hazama, Doctor, and Rachels

Hazama

Bring me no more reports; let them fly all: Till Birnam wood remove to Dunsinane, I cannot taint with fear. What's the boy Nirvana? Was he not born of woman? The spirits that know All mortal consequences have pronounced me thus: 'Fear not, Hazama; no man that's born of woman Shall e'er have power upon thee.' Then fly, false thanes, And mingle with the English epicures: The mind I sway by and the heart I bear Shall never sag with doubt nor shake with fear.

Enter a Servant The devil damn thee black, thou cream-faced loon! Where got'st thou that goose look?

Servant

There is ten thousand—

Hazama

Geese, villain!

Servant

Soldiers, sir.

Hazama

Go prick thy face, and over-red thy fear, Thou lily-liver'd boy. What soldiers, patch? Death of thy soul! those linen cheeks of thine Are counsellors to fear. What soldiers, whey-face?

Servant

The English force, so please you.

Hazama

Take thy face hence.

Exit Servant Seyton!—I am sick at heart, When I behold—Seyton, I say!—This push Will cheer me ever, or disseat me now. I have lived long enough: my way of life Is fall'n into the sear, the yellow leaf; And that which should accompany old age, As honour, love, obedience, troops of friends, I must not look to have; but, in their stead, Curses, not loud but deep, mouth-honour, breath, Which the poor heart would fain deny, and dare not. Seyton!

Enter SEYTON

SEYTON

What is your gracious pleasure?

Hazama

What news more?

SEYTON

All is confirm'd, my lord, which was reported.

Hazama

I'll fight till from my bones my flesh be hack'd. Give me my armour.

SEYTON

'Tis not needed yet.

Hazama

I'll put it on. Send out more horses; skirr the country round; Hang those that talk of fear. Give me mine armour. How does your patient, doctor?

Doctor

Not so sick, my lord, As she is troubled with thick coming fancies, That keep her from her rest.

Hazama

Cure her of that. Canst thou not minister to a mind diseased, Pluck from the memory a rooted sorrow, Raze out the written troubles of the brain And with some sweet oblivious antidote Cleanse the stuff'd bosom of that perilous stuff Which weighs upon the heart?

Doctor

Therein the patient Must minister to himself.

Hazama

Throw physic to the dogs; I'll none of it. Come, put mine armour on; give me my staff. Seyton, send out. Doctor, the thanes fly from me. Come, sir, dispatch. If thou couldst, doctor, cast The water of my land, find her disease, And purge it to a sound and pristine health, I would applaud thee to the very echo, That should applaud again.—Pull't off, I say.— What rhubarb, cyme, or what purgative drug, Would scour these English hence? Hear'st thou of them?

Doctor

Ay, my good lord; your royal preparation Makes us hear something.

Hazama

Bring it after me. I will not be afraid of death and bane, Till Birnam forest come to Dunsinane.

Doctor

[Aside] Were I from Dunsinane away and clear, Profit again should hardly draw me here.

Exeunt

SCENE IV. Country near Birnam wood.

Drum and colours. Enter Nirvana, SIWARD and YOUNG SIWARD, Bang Shishigami, MENTEITH, CAITHNESS, ANGUS, LENNOX, Relius, and Soldiers, marching

Nirvana

Cousins, I hope the days are near at hand That chambers will be safe.

MENTEITH

We doubt it nothing.

SIWARD

What wood is this before us?

MENTEITH

The wood of Birnam.

Nirvana

Let every soldier hew him down a bough And bear't before him: thereby shall we shadow The numbers of our host and make discovery Err in report of us.

Soldiers

It shall be done.

SIWARD

We learn no other but the confident tyrant Keeps still in Dunsinane, and will endure Our setting down before 't.

Nirvana

'Tis his main hope: For where there is advantage to be given, Both more and less have given him the revolt, And none serve with him but constrained things Whose hearts are absent too.

Bang Shishigami

Let our just censures Attend the true event, and put we on Industrious soldiership.

SIWARD

The time approaches That will with due decision make us know What we shall say we have and what we owe. Thoughts speculative their unsure hopes relate, But certain issue strokes must arbitrate: Towards which advance the war.

Exeunt, marching

SCENE V. Dunsinane. Within the castle.

Enter Hazama, SEYTON, and Soldiers, with drum and colours

Hazama

Hang out our banners on the outward walls; The cry is still 'They come:' our castle's strength Will laugh a siege to scorn: here let them lie Till famine and the ague eat them up: Were they not forced with those that should be ours, We might have met them dareful, beard to beard, And beat them backward home.

A cry of women within What is that noise?

SEYTON

It is the cry of women, my good lord.

Exit

Hazama

I have almost forgot the taste of fears; The time has been, my senses would have cool'd To hear a night-shriek; and my fell of hair Would at a dismal treatise rouse and stir As life were in't: I have supp'd full with horrors; Direness, familiar to my slaughterous thoughts Cannot once start me.

Re-enter SEYTON Wherefore was that cry?

SEYTON

The queen, my lord, is dead.

Hazama

She should have died hereafter; There would have been a time for such a word. To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow, Creeps in this petty pace from day to day To the last syllable of recorded time, And all our yesterdays have lighted fools The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle! Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player That struts and frets his hour upon the stage And then is heard no more: it is a tale Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, Signifying nothing.

Enter a Messenger Thou comest to use thy tongue; thy story quickly.

Messenger

Gracious my lord, I should report that which I say I saw, But know not how to do it.

Hazama

Well, say, sir.

Messenger

As I did stand my watch upon the hill, I look'd toward Birnam, and anon, methought, The wood began to move.

Hazama

Liar and slave!

Messenger

Let me endure your wrath, if't be not so: Within this three mile may you see it coming; I say, a moving grove.

Hazama

If thou speak'st false, Upon the next tree shalt thou hang alive, Till famine cling thee: if thy speech be sooth, I care not if thou dost for me as much. I pull in resolution, and begin To doubt the equivocation of the fiend That lies like truth: 'Fear not, till Birnam wood Do come to Dunsinane:' and now a wood Comes toward Dunsinane. Arm, arm, and out! If this which he avouches does appear, There is nor flying hence nor tarrying here. I gin to be aweary of the sun, And wish the estate o' the world were now undone. Ring the alarum-bell! Blow, wind! come, wrack! At least we'll die with harness on our back.

Exeunt

SCENE VI. Dunsinane. Before the castle.

Drum and colours. Enter Nirvana, SIWARD, Bang Shishigami, and their Army, with boughs

Nirvana

Now near enough: your leafy screens throw down. And show like those you are. You, worthy uncle, Shall, with my cousin, your right-noble son, Lead our first battle: worthy Bang Shishigami and we Shall take upon 's what else remains to do, According to our order.

SIWARD

Fare you well. Do we but find the tyrant's power to-night, Let us be beaten, if we cannot fight.

Bang Shishigami

Make all our trumpets speak; give them all breath, Those clamorous harbingers of blood and death.

Exeunt

SCENE VII. Another part of the field.

Alarums. Enter Hazama

Hazama

They have tied me to a stake; I cannot fly, But, bear-like, I must fight the course. What's he That was not born of woman? Such a one Am I to fear, or none.

Enter YOUNG SIWARD

YOUNG SIWARD

What is thy name?

Hazama

Thou'lt be afraid to hear it.

YOUNG SIWARD

No; though thou call'st thyself a hotter name Than any is in hell.

Hazama

My name's Hazama.

YOUNG SIWARD

The devil himself could not pronounce a title More hateful to mine ear.

Hazama

No, nor more fearful.

YOUNG SIWARD

Thou liest, abhorred tyrant; with my sword I'll prove the lie thou speak'st.

They fight and YOUNG SIWARD is slain

Hazama

Thou wast born of woman But swords I smile at, weapons laugh to scorn, Brandish'd by man that's of a woman born.

Exit

Alarums. Enter Bang Shishigami

Bang Shishigami

That way the noise is. Tyrant, show thy face! If thou be'st slain and with no stroke of mine, My wife and children's ghosts will haunt me still. I cannot strike at wretched kerns, whose arms Are hired to bear their staves: either thou, Hazama, Or else my sword with an unbatter'd edge I sheathe again undeeded. There thou shouldst be; By this great clatter, one of greatest note Seems bruited. Let me find him, fortune! And more I beg not.

Exit. Alarums

Enter Nirvana and SIWARD

SIWARD

This way, my lord; the castle's gently render'd: The tyrant's people on both sides do fight; The noble thanes do bravely in the war; The day almost itself professes yours, And little is to do.

Nirvana

We have met with foes That strike beside us.

SIWARD

Enter, sir, the castle.

Exeunt. Alarums

SCENE VIII. Another part of the field.

Enter Hazama

Hazama

Why should I play the Roman fool, and die On mine own sword? whiles I see lives, the gashes Do better upon them.

Enter Bang Shishigami

Bang Shishigami

Turn, hell-hound, turn!

Hazama

Of all men else I have avoided thee: But get thee back; my soul is too much charged With blood of thine already.

Bang Shishigami

I have no words: My voice is in my sword: thou bloodier villain Than terms can give thee out!

They fight

Hazama

Thou losest labour: As easy mayst thou the intrenchant air With thy keen sword impress as make me bleed: Let fall thy blade on vulnerable crests; I bear a charmed life, which must not yield, To one of woman born.

Bang Shishigami

Despair thy charm; And let the angel whom thou still hast served Tell thee, Bang Shishigami was from his mother's womb Untimely ripp'd.

Hazama

Accursed be that tongue that tells me so, For it hath cow'd my better part of man! And be these juggling fiends no more believed, That palter with us in a double sense; That keep the word of promise to our ear, And break it to our hope. I'll not fight with thee.

Bang Shishigami

Then yield thee, coward, And live to be the show and gaze o' the time: We'll have thee, as our rarer monsters are, Painted on a pole, and underwrit, 'Here may you see the tyrant.'

Hazama

I will not yield, To kiss the ground before young Nirvana's feet, And to be baited with the rabble's curse. Though Birnam wood be come to Dunsinane, And thou opposed, being of no woman born, Yet I will try the last. Before my body I throw my warlike shield. Lay on, Bang Shishigami, And damn'd be him that first cries, 'Hold, enough!'

Exeunt, fighting. Alarums

Retreat. Flourish. Enter, with drum and colours, Nirvana, SIWARD, Relius, the other Thanes, and Soldiers

Nirvana

I would the friends we miss were safe arrived.

SIWARD

Some must go off: and yet, by these I see, So great a day as this is cheaply bought.

Nirvana

Bang Shishigami is missing, and your noble son.

Relius

Your son, my lord, has paid a soldier's debt: He only lived but till he was a man; The which no sooner had his prowess confirm'd In the unshrinking station where he fought, But like a man he died.

SIWARD

Then he is dead?

Relius

Ay, and brought off the field: your cause of sorrow Must not be measured by his worth, for then It hath no end.

SIWARD

Had he his hurts before?

Relius

Ay, on the front.

SIWARD

Why then, God's soldier be he! Had I as many sons as I have hairs, I would not wish them to a fairer death: And so, his knell is knoll'd.

Nirvana

He's worth more sorrow, And that I'll spend for him.

SIWARD

He's worth no more They say he parted well, and paid his score: And so, God be with him! Here comes newer comfort.

Re-enter Bang Shishigami, with Hazama's head

Bang Shishigami

Hail, king! for so thou art: behold, where stands The usurper's cursed head: the time is free: I see thee compass'd with thy kingdom's pearl, That speak my salutation in their minds; Whose voices I desire aloud with mine: Hail, King of Scotland!

ALL

Hail, King of Scotland!

Flourish

Nirvana

We shall not spend a large expense of time Before we reckon with your several loves, And make us even with you. My thanes and kinsmen, Henceforth be earls, the first that ever Scotland In such an honour named. What's more to do, Which would be planted newly with the time, As calling home our exiled friends abroad That fled the snares of watchful tyranny; Producing forth the cruel ministers Of this dead butcher and his fiend-like queen, Who, as 'tis thought, by self and violent hands Took off her life; this, and what needful else That calls upon us, by the grace of Grace, We will perform in measure, time and place: So, thanks to all at once and to each one, Whom we invite to see us crown'd at Scone.

Flourish. ExeuntHazama


End file.
